


Temper, temper.

by Alekibutt



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alekibutt/pseuds/Alekibutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philipp talks to Bastian after his blowing up at a press conference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temper, temper.

**Author's Note:**

> A fill to this prompt on footballkink2 on LJ.

Bastian’s mood did not improve at all throughout the long drive home. Not long after verbally assaulting that reporter and subsequently storming off, Bastian had already gotten several messages from friends about the incident. News travelled fast.

The lot of it was from Lukas; some of it annoying heckling, complete with terrible puns like ‘I can just see the headlines now! Bayern’s wild hog on the attack!’ and some surprisingly empathetic but still quintessentially Lukas, saying things like ‘Fuck them. They wouldn’t know good leadership of it smacked them in the face. I would have done the same thing.’

There was also a message or two from Mario sounding more comforting and even offering to treat him to drinks out to get him to forget all about the incident. Even Sarah had already gotten wind of the story. The last message was a short message from their skipper himself that just said ‘we need to talk’.

Bastian just rolled his eyes at that last one. He was not in the mood for being reprimanded like a child. Especially from someone who dealt with conflict the way a mother would, not outright yelling at you, but passive-aggressively making you feel like such a bad person, letting you know how disappointed in you they were.

He left his phone in the car as he got out to head into his home. He just really didn’t need any of that right now.

First thing he did was grab a beer from the kitchen before plopping down on the couch to take a breather. He called out to see if Sarah was home, and it didn’t surprise him that no reply followed. He supposed he should have taken this time to think about what he did what the repercussions to his actions might be. After all, his rage was starting to subside and he was beginning to see things clearer.

That was, until there came the doorbell that put his annoyance levels back up. If it were Sarah, she wouldn’t have needed to ring the bell to be let in, so whoever it was, he probably didn’t want to see their face right about now.

He only opened the door by a fraction to take a gander out and was more than a little irritated to see Philipp standing outside with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Fips, what do you want?” he says as if he doesn’t know.

“I texted you.” His captain replied. When Bastian’s doesn’t react, Philipp clarifies. “I want to have a word with you.” That was a command.

Of course Bastian tried not to direct his anger at the other man. He had not done him any wrong and he was still his captain and deserved his respect, just as he had told the reporter to do for him. So he tried to be as diplomatic as possible. “While I appreciate the concern Fips, I need time to cool off and you can lecture me about it later, so if you please-“ He was subtly closing the door as he spoke, thinking he could just cut Philipp off without much of a hassle.

The powerful yet controlled hand that slammed into the door to keep it open said Philipp was not having any of that. “I’m not here to lecture you, Basti.” Philipp said, a hint of aggression evident in his voice. “I need to talk to you, and it needs to be now.”

The way his captain looked at him threw Bastian of for a second. He could not name the emotion he was seeing in Philipp’s eyes, but it was intense. Intense enough to leave Bastian at a loss of words and just stand there as Philipp let himself in, walking past him nonchalantly.

Philipp made himself comfortable on Bastian’s couch. Bastian, on the other hand, stood there confused and more than a little bit irritated at how Philipp was just doing whatever the hell he wanted. “What did you want to talk about already?” Bastian asked in an almost growl.

“You’ve still got quite the temper.” Philipp sounding surprised as he said this. “I thought you grew out of that.”

Bastian said nothing, instead trying to figure out what Philipp was playing at.

“Much better, if you ask me.” Bastian could see a smirk playing on Philipp’s face as his captain continued, “You were a bit of a push-over without it. Well, I suppose it’s better than being stuck in some sort of mental adolescence like Poldi. But still, it was easy to see why people could question your leadership abilities.”

In the blink of an eye, Bastian had Philipp by the collar, pulling him to his feet and then some. “Who the fuck do you think you are?” He roared, looking Philipp directly in the eye. “Don’t you dare talk to me like I am so beneath you.”

Despite the fact that Bastian had him in a more-or-less powerless position, even forcing him to tip his toes slightly, Philipp looked as calm as ever. His hands were hanging on to Bastian’s wrists, as if that would have stopped them from pulling at his collar so tightly, and his eyes were fixed on the way Bastian’s lip curled and bared a bit of teeth. “And if I don’t?” came his defiant reply.

“Then I swear to god, Lahm, I will fuck you up.” This time, his voice had barely been more than a harsh whisper. He noticed how Philipp’s breathing had become heavy and he smirked a little at how powerful he felt like this.

“God,” Philipp said in more of an exhale than actual speech. “You are so fucking hot right now.”

Bastian’s grip on Philipp suddenly loosened as he was suddenly thrown aback by what he heard. “What the hell are you on about?” he said harshly, wary of playing along with whatever madness was going through Philipp’s mind.

Philipp just rolled his eyes at Bastian’s lapse of naiveté. Without another word, he pulled Bastian into a harsh kiss, his hand griping tightly at the hair on the back of Bastian’s neck.

The kiss was short but not at all without a fire to it. Bastian licked his lips as he pulled away and Philipp bit his lower lip in a manner Bastian could only describe as seductive after what he just pulled.”Were you planning this the whole time?” he accused, his voice still filled with aggression. “You never struck me as such a pervert.” Bastian said, mimicking Philipp’s jeering tone from earlier.

Philipp just smirked, not short of any of his usual confidence. He took Bastian by the shoulders, pushed him back to sit on the couch and dropped to his knees, positioning himself in between Bastian’s legs.

Bastian just sat back and watched in fascination as Philipp undid his fly and pulled his pants down to about mid-thigh. He studied Philipp’s face as the other man appeared to be completely focused on Bastian’s half-hard dick. He then recognized the look Philipp was wearing. It was the same he had worn when he first came around earlier that day. Bastian only now realized it was probably that of lust.

Philipp wrapped his fingers around it carefully, as if he was still unsure of what he was doing. “Not bad.” he commented. “Should I be flattered you’ve even gotten hard at all?” whether that was a rhetorical question or not, Bastian couldn’t be bothered.

Truthfully speaking, Bastian himself was surprised his body had even reacted, especially considering rage has been the only emotion really running through his head until now. He said nothing, instead just pursing his lips together as Philipp’s hand began jerking him off.

Philipp was callous and rough about it, but that wasn’t to say it was unpleasant. Or rather, maybe how sexually charged the whole situation was had played a part in it, but Philipp’s actions were definitely helpful.

Just then, Philipp stopped. Bastian looked like he was about to protest before Philipp lowered his head and took Bastian’s length in his mouth.

A strangled moan escaped Bastian’s throat as Philipp actually began sucking. He alternated between doing that, and pulling it out of his mouth to run his tongue over the vein on the underside. Bastian could feel himself hardening under all of Philipp’s ministrations.

“Wow,” he heard Philipp say, though his captain’s attention had still been on his arousal. “Never would have known you were a grower.” He ran his hand up the length of it, his fingers unable to wrap completely around it at some point.

Bastian didn’t know how to respond to that, still level-headed enough to have a sense of shame at the very least. Philipp glanced up at him and rolled his eyes, seemingly displeased with his silence. “Don’t wuss out on me now, Schweinsteiger.” He threatened. “I would be really disappointed if you did.”

It was unclear what exactly what Philipp wanted him to do, considering he seemed to be doing everything himself, including the needless talking. So Bastian decided to kill two birds with one stone. He grabbed Philipp by the hair and pushed him down on his dick, forcing the other man to go back to sucking him off.

He fucked Philipp’s mouth, once again feeling the surge of control and powerfulness course through him. What was even more erotic was that Philipp seemed to enjoy his forcefulness, as the sounds he was making were positively pornographic. Part of him was amazed Philipp could swallow that much of him without choking.

Bastian continued bucking his hips up, pushing Philipp’s head down in rhythm with his thrusts. Even though Bastian was pretty much doing the bulk of the work here, he had to admit Philipp was pretty damn good at this-- which was not something he’s sure he’d liked to have known. But damn, did he know how to work his tongue.

The noises Bastian was making only egged Philipp on, the later fighting against Bastian’s grip to take his time with what he was doing. Bastian’s eyes widened as he watched Philipp swallow the whole thing, finding it utterly fascinating by how deep in Philipp was actually taking it.

Philipp dared to glance at Bastian’s face and Bastian knew he was smirking at him despite has mouth being full.

He pulled his dick out of his mouth, letting his tongue trail over it as he did and giving the head one last lick before he stood up to undo his pants. Bastian made a disapproving whine when Philipp’s mouth left him, but his captain merely shushed him like he were a bratty child.

“Don’t worry Basti, I’m not done with you yet.” he teased, kicking his pants off completely.

Bastian threw his head back at the thought, shutting his eyes as he waited, the sight of Philipp’s equally hardened erection already ingrained in his thoughts.

He was pulled back into reality by the feeling of Philipp’s hand on his dick again, only this time, it was cold and coated in what Bastian could only guess was baby oil or whatever Philipp had brought to use as lubrication.

After slicking him up, Philipp crawled over and peeled the shirt Bastian had been wearing off, exposing his sweat-slicked body.

Philipp then moved to straddle his hips, Bastian’s erection making contact with his own as he did, “Fuck,” Philipp whispered. “You’re fucking huge, Basti.” He cooed and Bastian could help but feel proud at the compliment.

With Philipp’s knees on the couch on either side of Bastian, he lifted his hips up, and guided Bastian’s dick towards his entrance.

“Shit, wait a minute.” Bastian rasped, realizing what Philipp was about to do. “No condom?” No preparation? No other foreplay? Jesus, what the hell was Philipp thinking?

“Do you think I walk around with a condom on me at all times?” He answered impatiently. Well to be fair, Bastian didn’t think Philipp went around giving people blowjobs out of the blue either. “You’re clean, aren’t you? I’m sure as hell I am, so if you are, shut up and stop killing the mood.”

Philipp lowered himself onto Bastian’s length which, not surprisingly, was a really tight fit. Both men moaned and grunted at the mere insertion and the room felt like it just became ten times hotter.

Philipp was now sitting down on Bastian’s crotch, his dick buried deep inside him. He clenched experimentally around it, sending sparks of pleasure up Bastian’s spine. “So tight.” Bastian says without thinking, body thrusting upwards a little on impulse.

Laughing at the comment, Philipp took Bastian’s hands and placed them on his hips. He stilled for a while, probably getting used to the sensation or pushing the thoughts of pain out of mind. He looked into Bastian’s eyes, licking his lips. It was almost as if he was looking for permission—like that was even a question this far in.

Bastian drags his nails over Philipp’s hips, probably enough to leave a mark later, or at least enough to leave a trail of red in their wake and that was all Philipp needed as affirmation.

He lifted himself off of Bastian before unceremoniously dropping back down. Bastian has to bite down on his lower lip so as not to cry out as Philipp continued to do it again and again. He then understood why Philipp had put his hand there in the first place, and helped Philipp steady himself as he repeatedly impaled himself on Bastian’s erection.

Bastian didn’t even have to do anything, really. The moaning and mewling noises Philipp was making were mostly thanks to his own doing, and the thought of Philipp objectifying him, while admittedly quite hot, did not really sit well with Bastian. He needed to remind Philipp just who he was fucking.

“Shit, you are so tight Fips.” He grunted. His hands moved from Philipp’s hips to his ass, pulling his cheeks further apart to allow himself better access.

Philipp’s hands had grabbed on to his shoulders for support, his grip tight as Bastian fucked him harder and harder.

Leaning forward, Philipp buried his face in Bastian’s neck as one of his hands snaked down in between them and started jerking himself off. “Harder Basti, ah-!” he mouthed against Bastian’s flesh.

“You like that?” taunted Bastian. “God, you are so into this, aren’t you? I had no idea you were such a slut.” He said in between thrusts, driving Philipp absolutely crazy and sending him over the edge.

Philipp shuddered as he came, his body going limp and falling against Bastian. He was breathing hard, arms wrapping around Bastian’s neck as if he needed to hold on to it for dear life. Their bodies were pressed together and the stickiness that spilled on Bastian’s stomach was partially wiped away by the shirt Philipp had still been wearing.

“That was amazing.” Philipp said, sounding spent.

“Was?” replied Bastian sounding a bit annoyed. “You’ve got to be kidding yourself if you think you can leave me like this.” He barked, eliciting another chuckle from Philipp.

Finding the strength, Bastian grabbed onto Philip and reversed their positions, so that Philipp was now lying on the couch beneath him.

His dick still deep in Philipp’s ass, he lifted one of Philipp’s legs and hooked it over his shoulder, angling their position to make it easier for him to fuck Philipp raw.

Philipp could only hold onto the couch for support as Bastian rammed into him even harder and faster this time. With every slap his ass made against Bastian’s skin, Philipp gasped as if he were an animal in heat.

His back arched as Bastian started jerking him off in rhythm with his thrusts, senses overloaded from the sheer amount of pleasure.

Bastian himself felt close to the edge, thrusts getting quicker and shallower. He bent forward, resting his forehead on Philipp’s chest, not even bothered by the sticky feeling of his sweat-drenched shirt.

Bastian cried out when he came, slamming into Philipp one last time, pushing in as far as possible, while his hand stopped along with him, grip on Philipp’s dick tightening. The combined sensation of that and Bastian unloading deep inside him sent Philipp into orgasm for the second time.

They were both exhausted, unmoving except for the rise and fall of their bodies as they inhaled and exhaled.

Bastian propped himself up on his arms, daring to look at Philipp’s worn-out face for a reaction. Philipp was smiling coyly, eyelids heavy and face flushed. He pulled one arm up and draped it around Bastian’s neck, pulling him in for a languid kiss.

It was lazy, the kiss, but unenergetic as it might have been, Philipp’s tongue still did things that sent heat right down to Bastian’s groin. Speaking of which, he had not realized he was still inside Philipp and almost grudgingly pulled out of him.

He didn’t know if he wanted to snap them out of the wave of euphoria that had swept over the both of them, but he needed to know. “Was this your way of ‘teaching me a lesson’, captain.” He asked, now hovering over Philipp once more so he could see what played out on his face.

“Not really.” Philipp replied, surprisingly amused by Bastian’s questioning. “I guess I was just being selfish.”

Bastian didn’t know how else to reply to that, so he just lied back down, resting against Philipp like it was the natural thing to do.

Philipp rested his hand on Bastian’s head, absentmindedly stroking his hair. “But maybe,” he mused, “Next time, you can just take it to me instead of blowing up in front of the media like that.”

Bastian’s lips curled into a smile. He said nothing but just hummed in response, mind already on ‘next time’.

End.


End file.
